Present For You
by Honami Akimoto
Summary: Itachi dan Sasori memberikan sebuah 'hadiah' spesial untuk Deidara sebagai ganti janji Deidara yang tidak mereka tepati.   Warn: OOC, Gaje, Abal,LEMON, yang tidak suka harap klik BACK. Threesome pair: ItaDeiSaso.


**Disclaimer**: Naruto bukan punya Nami.. tapi punya abang nami Masashi Kishimoto..

**Rate**: M

**Genre**: Romance, Comedy

**Pair**: ItaDeiSaso

**Warning**: OOC, Gaje, Abal, Lemon Hard-?-

**A/N**: Wahai para makhluk Tuhan paling jelek yang berumur kurang dari 17 tahun, silahkan **klik**_** BACK**_, daipada berdosa baca fic yang Lemon ini! –plakk-

Yaa.. Ini adalah fic lemon full pertama author nih..

Hem…duh emak.. baru pertama buat lemon udah gemeteran.. –buaaaggh!-

Yak… Ini painya Threesome lohhh… ahayy.. XDDD

Okeh langsung saja..

_**Don't Like Don't Read**_

_**Sekali lagi bagi pembenci Yaoi harap klik BACK…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sabtu, 8 Januari 2011

Malam minggu yang dingin di kota Tokyo

Sebagian orang kebanyakan menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan berjalan-jalan, entah dengan teman, pacar, atau keluarga.. Yah, intinya hanya untuk refreshing sementara dari kegiatan-kegiatan nista yang menerjang bagai ombak tsunami di tahun 2004-?-

Begitu pula dengan seorang wanita, err salah! Perempuan, aaagh! Bukan-bukan! Em.. Pemuda yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu masuk sebuah gedung bioskop.

Rambut pirang panjangnya diikat kuda, sementara poninya dibiarkan menjuntai dengan indahnya hingga menutupi bagian mata kirinya..

Dengan baju hitam dan jaket merah, serta celana jins biru gelap yang belel, dapat membuat semua orang, para fujoshi, serta seme-seme terpesona melihat uke tampan nan keren ini dengan mata bersparkel-sparkel ria.. -buaggh!-

"Uh! Lama! Un.. Kemana sih mereka! Un" keluh Deidara kesal.

Sesekali mata hitamnya melirik jam tangan hitamnya yang melingkar ditangan kirinya.

Banyak orang berlalu lalang di depannya.

Sepertinya pemuda berambut pirang ini sedang menunggu seseorang, ya dan tentu saja untuk menonton sebuah film di bioskop.

15 menit berlalu...

Deidara mengutak-utik handphonenya dan menelepon seseorang..

Tuuut...

_"Maaf.. Nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tepar.. Cobalah beberapa tahun kedepan"_

Deidara kesal, ternyata nomor yang ia hubungi tidak aktif, yang keluar malah suara tante-tante girang-?- yang kerjanya ngisi suara gaje di operator telepon.

"Aaaaa! Mana sih Itachi sama Danna? Un! Bentar lagi mau mulai nih filmnya!" Teriak Deidara frustasi.

Teng tong teng tong teng tong , suara kereta api, eh bukan-bukan! Suara bel yang menandakan bahwa film di studio 23 sudah mulai..

Si rambut pirang itu terpaksa segera melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung bioskop, daripada tiket yang ia beli mati-matian kemarin siang tidak digunakan.

"Grrr! Awas kalian berdua kalau ketemu nanti! Kucincang jadi ayam kate!" Ujar Deidara sewot sembari mencari-cari tempat duduk di dalam gedung yang gelap.

**.**

.

.

.

.

  
Malam telah larut

Jam menunjukkan pukul 22.10

Walaupun begitu, aktifitas orang-orang diluar belum berakhir

Banyak yang masih bersenang-senang menghabiskan malam ini

Terlihat di sebuah gedung bioskop yang cukup besar, dibagian pintu keluar, keluarlah seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dengan raut wajah yang terlihat kesal.

"Dasar dua orang itu..!un.. Tak akan kuampuni mereka! Un!" sewot deidara sembari menghela nafas panjang..

Yah bagaimana tidak kesal.. Maksud hati untuk menghabiskan malam minggunya dengan menonton bioskop bersama kedua temannya, tapi mereka tidak datang-datang padahal Deidara telah menunggunya hingga lumutan-?-, yah akhirnya Deidara terpaksa menonton film sendirian.

**.  
**  
Sementara itu dijalanan yang cukup ramai, sebuah mobil _Lamborgini_ hitam melaju dengan kencang, tanpa peduli sudah berapa mobil, orang, semut, cicak, kecoa, lalat, yang hampir tertabrak.. -heh?-

"_Shit_! Kita telat banget! Jam berapa sekarang?" Sahut pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang menyetir.

"Jam 22.30" jawab pemuda berambut merah di sampingnya.

"WAAAATTTT! Jam 22.30!" Pemuda yang belakang ini diketahu bernama Itachi Uchiha sang keturuna Uchiha yang super keren ini teriak sembari menyeburkan kuahnya.

"Berisik! Jangan teriak-teriak napa? Hh.. Gara-gara si Pein jelek itu ngasih tugas ga kira-kira, kita jadi telat janji sama Deidara.." Keluh Sasori.

"Aaah... Dia pasti marah besar dengan kita.. Aaarrghh!"

"Ya... Aku jadi takut pulang ke rumahnya.."

"Heh?"

"Dia itu kalau sudah marah tidak akan ada yang bisa meredakan amarahnya, apalagi jika janjinya tidak ditepati... Bisa-bisa hancur kita kena bom C4 nya.." Jelas Sasori, teman kecil si Deidara ini.

Itachi membayangkannya sambil bergidik ngeri kalau-kalau tubuhnya yang ramping nan berotot ini akan hancur berkeping-keping terkena ledakan dahsyat. Apalagi ia tidak bisa membayangkan bahwa nantinya wajahnya yang super mulus, putih tanpa cacat ini akan terbakar habis.. Ckckck.. Dasar narsis... =A=

Ditengah kebingungan yang melanda mereka berdua, sebuah ide gila melesat di otak Itachi, ya ia yakin bahwa idenya ini dapat membuat Deidara mau memaafkan mereka berdua.

"Hey, Sasori.."

"Hng?"

"Aku tahu apa yang bisa kita lakukan agar deidara tidak marah pada kita.." Senyum licik+mencurigakan+hen..engg..ga deh.. terlukis di bibir Itachi.

"Apa itu?" Sasori menyeritkan dahinya.

"Hm..."

.

.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

"Sebentar! Siapa sih malam-malam bertamu.. Un"

Ckleekk...

"Heh..." Deidara terkejut melihat dua orang pemuda yang terlihat hem, tampan, berdiri di ambang pintu rumahnya.

"Danna.. Itachi... Mau apa kalian, un!"

"Hei... Gomen ne Dei...Tadi kami itu dapat tugas dari Pein-sama, jadi tidak jadi datang ke bioskop.. Gomen.." Sasori meminta maaf kepada Deidara, meskipun pemuda berambut merah nan tampan ini tahu bahwa sahabatnya tidak akan memaafkannya.

"Berisik, un! Kalian membuatku kesal tahu, un!"

"Dei-chan.. Maafkan kami ya.. Maaf.. "

"Hei.. Bukannya tamu itu disuruh masuk, malah dimarahi lagi.." Ucap Itachi yang menyelonong masuk ke dalam rumah, membuat Deidara semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Aaah! Kalian ini semua pembohong, un! Jangan harap aku memaafkan kalian dan mempersilahkan kalian masuk ke rumahku, un!"

Saat Deidara hendak menarik tangan Itachi untuk keluar, si rambut hitam itu malah menarik Deidara dan menciumnya.

"Hmp...!" Mata hitamnya membulat ketika bibir Itachi menempel dibibirnya.

Sementara itu, Sasori hanya diam sembari menutup pintu rumah, ya walaupun ada sedikit perasaan cemburu kepada Itachi.

"Gah! Lepaskan, un!Brengsek kau Itachi! Mau apa kau menciumku hah? Menjijikan, un!" Protes Deidara sembari melap bibirnya dengan tangan.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu.. Dan... Memberikan hadiah spesial untukmu sebagai permintaan maaf.." Itachi berbisik dan sedikit mendesah tepat di telinga Deidara, membuat sang seniman itu merinding merasakan nafas Itachi yang menggelitik telinganya.

"Terimalah hadiah kami, Dei-chan..." Bisik Sasori, sembari memegang erat kedua tangan Deidara dari belakang.

Tanpa ragu-ragu lagi, Itachi segera mencium Deidara dengan lembut.  
Pemuda berambut merah itu tidak tinggal diam, lidahnya menjilati jenjang leher putih Deidara dengan lihai, sesekali mengigit kecil dan menghisapnya.

Dua kenikmatan disuguhkan pada pembukaan malam ini, tak tanggung-tanggung, Deidara pun mendesah tertahan dan sembari memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi yang diberikan oleh kedua semenya ini.

Perlahan, lidah sang Uchiha ini menyapu bibir merah Deidara, seakan meminta ijin kepada sang pemilik untuk memasukinya.

Deidara membuka sedikit mulutnya dan lidah Itachi langsung menerobos masuk.

"Nnh..." Desah pemuda pirang saat lidah mereka bertemu, saling bertautan satu sama lain, itachi menjilat langit-langit mulut Deidara yang membuat ia semakin mendesah geli.  
Deidara yang tadinya diam, segera membalas ciuman lembut yang berubah menjadi ciuman penuh nafsu dan memburu.  
Sementara leher putih Deidara kini penuh dengan kissmark merah yang dibuat oleh Sasori.

"Hah..." Karena kebutuhan oksigen harus dipenuhi, mereka terpaksa mengakhiri ciuman tersebut.

Baru saja Deidara menarik nafas, ia sudah disuguhkan bibir yang ingin menikmati bibir manisnya.

"Da...hmp..." Sasori seperti sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk segera merasakan manis bibir sang uke.. (Disini udah pake uke seme yaaa..)

"Dasar sasori tidak sabaran.. Hm..." Ujar Itachi tersenyum.

Dari belakang, tangan Itachi menyusup ke balik baju Deidara dan menemukan sebuah tonjolan kecil.

"Nggh..." Deidara mendesah di sela-sela ciumannya karena bagian tersensitifnya disentuh dan dipilin oleh Itachi, tangan kanan memainkan tonjolan kecil Deidara, sementara tangan kirinya meraba bagian bawah si rambut pirang itu yang, err sudah sedikit menegang.

"A..aah... Ita...chi.. A..apah yang kau..lakukan.. Ah..." Desah Deidara. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Ber..henti...nnh..."

"Diam dan nikmatilah, sayang" bisik Sasori tersenyum sembari melepas baju hitam Deidara dan menampilkan pemandangan yang sangat fantastis dan luar biasa -lebay!- tubuh ramping Deidara, serta sedikit otot di lengannya, uke yang sexy...

Sasori tak melepaskan kesempatannya, ia mengulum tonjolan kecil berwarna coklat di dada Deidara, sesekali mengigit dan menghisapnya, membuat Deidara mengerang hebat.

"Hei.. Tidak enak melakukan ini sambil berdiri bagaimana kalau..."

Hup.. Itachi segera mengangkat Deidara dan digendong di pundaknya seperti mengangkat karung.

"Heh! Aku mau dibawa kemana, un?"

"Ke tempat yang lebih nyaman.."

Itachi membaringkan Deidara di atas kasur putih.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, celana Deidara dibuka dengan paksa oleh Sasori, pemuda berambut merah itu melirik benda milik Deidara yang setengah menegang dan terbungkus boxer, segera ia mengelus dan menjilatinya.

"Da..Danna.. Cepat..buka..aku ti..tidak tahan.. Ah..." Pinta Deidara.

"Hm.. Rupanya kau tidak sabaran... Baiklah... Itachi.." Sasori memberikan suatu kode kepada Itachi.

Satu hentakkan, boxer yang menutupi tubuhnya kini hilang, sekarang pemuda berambut pirang ini menjadi benar-benar polos, seluruh tubuhnya yang ditutupi kulit putih menambah keindahan yang sungguh sangat sempurna.

"Eh?" Mata Deidara membulat ketika melihat sebuah selai strawberry dijatuhkan oleh Itachi diatas kejantanannya dan kedua tonjolan kecil didadanya, Itachi dan Sasori tersenyum dan langsung menjilat kejantanan Deidara dengan ganas, sementara Itachi menjilat tonjolan kecil itu.

"Aah... Nnh..." Deidara hanya bisa mengerang dan mendesah. Kedua matanya dipejamkan untuk merasakan sensasi nikmat yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

"Da..danna.. Ahn... Cepat...masukkan... Ahh.." Sasori hanya menurut dan langsung memasukkan kejantanan Deidara ke dalam mulutnya.. Ia maju mundurkan dengan tempo sangat lambat dan sedsingkat-sedsingkatnya(?) Sementara tangan kirinya membelai paha Deidara, dan tangan kanannya meremas kejantanan si pirang itu.

"Lambat sekali, un!" Protes Deidara.

Tapi Sasori tidak menghiraukan ocehan Deidara, tapi ia tahu bahwa Deidara itu orang yang sangat tidak sabaran maka...

"Aaaah... AAHHH...!" Deidara mengerang kencang saat menyadari Sasori mempercepat permainannya secara tiba-tiba, tentu saja dapat membuat Deidara mengelinjang nikmat, tangannya meremas rambut merah Sasori, sampai akhirnya ia merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar.

"Aah... Danna... Akuh... Ngg... Ingin keluar..."

"Tidak semudah itu sayang.." Mereka berdua segera menghentikan kegiatannya, Deidara hanya melongo melihat mereka berdua.

"Kemari, cantik.. Kau belum memberi kepada kita.." Sahut Itachi sembari mencium Deidara.

"Jangan panggil aku cantik, un! Aku laki-laki tau, un!" Deidara memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

"Jangan salahkan aku, wajahmu itu terlalu manis untuk laki-laki tahu..."

Deidara blushing seketika saat Itachi berbicara di hadapan wajahnya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"La..Lalu apa yang harus kuberi?" Tanya Deidara dengan wajah innoncentnya.

Kedua seme itu membuka baju serta celananya.  
Sekarang, ada tiga pemuda tampan nan manis di dalam kamar tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuh putih nan sexy mereka.

Itachi menarik tangan Deidara dan menyuruhnya untuk memainkan kejantanannya yang belum menegang sempurna.

Deidara sama sekali belum mengerti, dengan canggung meremas kejantanan Itachi.

"Hh... Bukan begitu sayang.."

"Terus, un?"

"Kucontohkan..." Itachi meraih kejantanan Deidara, meremas, dan memaju mundurkannya dengan tempo sedang, Deidara mendesah senang, tapi tidak lama karena Itachi hanya mencontohkannya sebentar.

"Begitu.. Mengerti kan?"

Deidara mengangguk kecil dan segera melakukan hal yang sama dengan Itachi tadi, meremas, serta memaju mundurkan dengan tangannya, bahkan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya.

"Ngghh... Ba..bagus..terus...lebih ce..cepat.." Itachi mendesah nikmat atas perlakuan Deidara yang dinilainya cukup mahir untuk pemula.. -?-

"Sampai kapan aku hanya melihat?" Sasori berjongkok dan meraih kejantanan si rambut pirang itu lalu memijat, mengulum, serta menjilatinya dengan ganas.

Mengulum, memijat, dipijat dan dikulum. Perasaan nikmat melanda diri Deidara.

Ia belum pernah melakukan 'kegiatan' seperti ini yang dapat membuatnya mabuk akan kenikmatan duniawi.. -lebay-  
Begitu juga dengan Itachi dan Sasori yang sedang dimanjakan dan memanjakan Deidara.

"Gantian Itachi.." Pinta Sasori.

"Baiklah.."

Sekarang posisi berbalik, Deidara mengulum kejantanan milik Sasori yang hm..lumayan besar dibanding milik Itachi.. -buagh!-  
Tapi sekarang, tangan kiri Deidara tidak diam, ia memijat-mijat milik Itachi yang sedang asik mengulum milik Deidara.

"Aaah...! Itachi...aa...aku...shh... Kel...keluar... Aaaaagghh..."

Bersamaan dengan teriakan Deidara, sebuah cairan putih kental keluar dan mengenai tangan Itachi.

Tanpa rasa jijik, Itachi menjilat tangannya.

"Ah...hh..hh...kenapa..kau jilat? Itu kan kotor..." Tanya Deidara dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Manis kok.. Sama seperti wajahmu.." Itachi tersenyum menggoda.

"Hei... Lebih baik kita segera mulai..." Ajak Sasori.

"Hm.. Baiklah.. Kita mulai ambil posisi.."

Itachi membaringkan dirinya di atas kasur dengan keadaan telentang, sementara ia menarik tangan sang uke dan menindih badannya.

"Ma...mau apa kau Itachi, un? Ja..jangan macam-macam, un!"

"Kenapa? Kau takut? Tenang.. Kami akan mengajakmu untuk merasakan kenikmatan surga..." Itachi segera melumat bibir Deidara dengan cepat, Deidara balas melumat dengan ganas, dan penuh nafsu. Hingga saliva keduanya menetes melalui dagu mereka.

"Nnghh!" Deidara mengigit bibir Itachi tanpa sengaja saat merasakan sebuah jari memasuki 'lubang'nya.

"Tahan sakitnya ya, Dei.." Ucap Sasori lembut sembari mengelus punggung putih Deidara.

"Nnh..." 2 jari ramping Sasori menembus paksa 'lubang' Deidara yang sempit, sampai tiga jari tangannya masuk keseluruhan.

Itachi terus melumat bibir Deidara untuk mengurangi rasa sakit dibagian bawahnya.

Sasori memaju mundurkan jari-jarinya dengan lihai, jari telunjuk dan jari manisnya membentuk zig-zag sementara jari tengahnya mencari-cari 'titik kenikmatan' Deidara.

"Annhh.. Da..Danna.. Terus...ahh...ssh..."

"Dapat.." Batin Sasori senang, lalu mencabut jari-jarinya.. Tapi sedetik kemudian, 'lubang' Deidara seakan dirobek oleh benda yang lebih besar, dan ternyata benar saja...Sasori memasukkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegak sempurna ke 'lubang' sang uke.

"Tahanlah Dei.." Sasori agak kepayahan memasuki 'lubang' Deidara, pasalnya terlalu sempit.

"A..aaagh.. Sa..sakit..." Kejantanan Sasori baru tertanam setengah.

Sementara Itachi meraih kejantanan Deidara dan mengarahkan pada lubangnya.

"Dei-chan... Masukan milikmu .."

"Aah... I..iya.." Deidara juga kepayahan saat memasukkan miliknya.

"AAAAHHH!" Deidara dan Itachi berteriak seiring kejantanan Sasori masuk ke lubang Deidara, dan kejantanan Deidara masuk ke lubang Itachi.

Sasori memulai menarik kejantananya lalu memasukkannya lagi dengan cepat.

"Aah... La...lagi Danna..." Sasori menurut, ia pun melakukannya lagi dan berkali-kali, begitupula Deidara mulai memaju mundurkan kejantanannya selaras dengan Sasori.

"Nnh...ngghh...shh...aahh..." Deidara memejamkan mata, mendesah nikmat, sesekali mencium Itachi.

Kini ketiganya sedang dilanda oleh kenikmatan yang tiada tara, kenikmatan yang belum pernah dirasakan sebelumnya, bahkan rasanya seakan terbang ke surga.. Mereka sampai melupakan dimana tempat mereka berpijak.

"Dei.. Aaahh... Le..lebih cepath..."

"Ngghh... Sshh.. Ah... I..itachi, a..aku mau keluar.. Nghh..."

Deidara menegadahkan kepalanya, meremas kencang sprei putihnya.  
Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ingin meledak dalam dirinya.  
Ia meremas kencang kejantanan Itachi dan terus mendesah dan mendesah, hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Itachi... Aku mau...keluar...AAAAAHHHH!"  
Deidara telah mencapai puncaknya yang kedua, ia segera mencabut miliknya, dan keluarlah cairan putih kental membasahi perut Itachi, begitu juga dengan Itachi yang mengeluarkannya di atas perut Deidara.

"Ah...hh..."

"Curang, kalian berdua sudah klimaks duluan.. " Gerutu Sasori sambil terus memaju mundurkan miliknya.

"Da..danna.. Aaahhh..belum ke..keluar?"

"Se..sebentar lagi..."

"Ta..tapi..aku lemas... Nnhh..."

Sasori tidak pantang menyerah membuat Deidara bergairah kembali, ia melumat bibir Deidara, memijat kejantanannya dan menghujam titik vital Deidara lebih dalam, yang membuat Deidara mendesah dan mengerang.

"Gah... Dei...aku...enghh..."

Desahan Deidara makin menjadi-jadi saat Sasori menghujam lebih dalam dan keras titik vital Deidara.

"Dei... Aku...kelua AAARRGH..."

Akhirnya, Sasori dan Deidara bersamaan mencapai puncaknya dan mengeluarkan cairan kental itu ke wajah sang uke.

"Hh...hh...hh... Si..sial.. Capeknya, un..." Keluh Deidara dengan peluh membasahi sekujur tubuhnya.

"Tapi seru kan, cantik?" Tanya Itachi.

"Hh.. Awas kau, un... Aku klimaks hingga 3 kali,un.."

Tok tok tok...

"Haaalloo, Dei-senpai...tobi da...tang..." Seekor makhluk bertopeng lollipop oranye masuk secara tiba-tiba ke kamar Deidara.

"A..apa yang...Dei-senpai, Itachi-san, dan Sasori-san lakukan?" Bocah bernama Tobi itu terbengong-bengong, tercengo-cengo, terlunta-lunta-?- dengan alis naik 30 cm, bibir dimonyongkan, mata disipitkan sebelah dan dahi dikerutkan hingga 60 lapis, menatap ketiga pemuda tanpa busana.

"Tobi, un? Sedang apa?"

"Kita sedang bermain permainan 'dewasa'. Kenapa? Tobi Tobi mau ikut?" Tawar Itachi.

"Ha..hah? Ka..kalau Tobi ikut..nanti jadi foursome dong..."

"Mau coba?" Tanya Sasori tenang.

"Sepertinya, Tobi tertarik mencobanya.. Boleh kan Dei-senpai?" Tobi menyeringai mesum dibalik topengnya.

"Hah? Tidaaak!"

**.**

.

.

Fin

Owari  


**.**

.

OMO!

Yaampun! Author ga nyangka bakal buat fic Rate M nista kaya gini! Aaa..

Pengalaman pertama buat Rate M di fandom Naruto, threesome lagi.. =A=

Gemeteran ngetiknya.. Hiss...

Gomen yaaa kalo lemonnya kurang, tinggal minum jus lemon aja sambil baca ni fic.. Pasti enak.. -ditabokin-

Dan..gomen juga kalo amburadull... Pertama kali sih bikin kaya gini yang full.. Hueehh.. -pundung-

**Oia.. Author juga terima FLAME… tapii… jangan pedes-pedes yaa.. **

**Yaa...**

Akhir kata...

R.I.V.E.W

Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnyaa.. ^o^/


End file.
